Illusions of Reality
by belgin tei
Summary: Just what is going on in Sunnydale and how is it connected to the USS Voyager
1. Default Chapter

Title: Illusion of Reality 1?

By: David A. Knapton

E-mail: Don't know let's go with 12A/PG13 for now.

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters from Buffy or Voyager just the idea!

Feedback: If you want, I like it but it's not vital for me to continue my stories.

Notes: This is something that had been bouncing around in my head for several days; I needed to get it out before it did too much damage! I am now in a position to continue this story so I thought I'd repost the first three parts again.

Pairing: As the two shows.

Notes: Set after BtVS episode 'Into the woods' but before 'The Body'. Voyager is set after Starfleet have made contact with them. Oh I've decided that Dawn and the gang already know she is the 'Key'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy ran through the rows of gravestones chasing the inconsiderate vampire that decided to run away when she had come across it pinning a student up against a tree. As she rounded a mausoleum she pulled up short. Standing in a semi-circle with their game faces on were a half dozen vampires.

"Thank you for coming slayer, I've heard a lot about you!" smirked a tall thin vampire.

Buffy eyed him and the others trying to weigh up the odds. Two of them had been in one of her classes only a week ago not much threat there, the others seemed older somehow, more confident. "If you wanted to meet me so much why send your boy and not come yourself?"

The vampires smirked as they all held up pagers; "Wow that's new, vamp's using modern technology."

"Yes Frank here suggested it," smiled the leader pointing to one of the newbies, "As he pointed out, if and when one of us ran into you we could get you to chase us and we would led you into this trap."

"You know I'm sort of impressed, but you made one mistake," said Buffy smiling back.

"And what's that?" asked the leader.

Buffy suddenly sprang at him hitting him with a left cross to the face, as he stumbled back she roundhoused two others coming up behind, as she finished the move she plunged the stake she had pulled out into the leaders heart, "You should have had more with you."

She ducked a punch aimed at her head and swept its legs from under it, staking the vamp as it hit the ground. As she was getting back up one of the two left standing kicked her in the back of the head sending her sprawling on her face, she quickly rolled to her right as the vamp went to jump on her back missing her and receiving a stake in the back for his efforts. Buffy did a back roll and got to her feet facing the three remaining vampires who began to move cautiously around her looking for an opening.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently, all four combatants looking around, worry on their faces.

--------------

Captain Janeway sat in her ready room drinking coffee while reading a letter she had received from her aunt back home, it was only the second one she had received since Lieutenant Barclay and the other research team members had found a way of contacting them. A smile crossed her face as she read that her cousin's daughter had just been accepted into the academy.

Suddenly Janeway was thrown off the couch hitting her head on the edge of her desk as the ship did a yare to port, then as it did a yare to starboard the power went out. The captain shook her head trying to clear the groggy feeling, putting a hand to her head she winced as she felt a large bump forming. Ignoring it for now she headed for the door almost walking into it when it failed to open, she hit her combadge, "Captain to the bridge, report!"

Before she could receive a reply the door was forced open by Ensign Haladay.

Janeway smiled at him, "Thank you Ensign," she walked past him and onto the bridge, "Report."

"Captain we have been hit by an unknown form of energy emanating from deep within subspace, it appears to be holding us here. Dampingers are off line and we have lost external communication," reported Commander Tuvok.

"Captain main power is still on line but it is being re-directed at holodeck 2, nothing I do seems to prevent it! Life support in running on back up as are all other systems," put in Ensign Kim.

Commander Chakotay moved towards her worry on his face, "Captain your hurt."

"I'll be fine, Casualties Commander," she asked almost falling into his arms, as a wave of giddiness struck her.

Guiding her to her chair, he gave her one of his patented half smiles, "Other than yourself the doctor reports only minor injuries, crewman James broke his leg when he fell in cargo-bay one," he hit his combadge, "Doctor report to the bridge, the Captain has been hurt."

"On my way," came the doctor's reply.

"Captain I'm getting some unusual readings from holodeck 2 and the security team I sent report's that they are unable to get the doors open," came the dispassionate voice of Commander Tuvok.

"What kind of readings?" asked Janeway.

"The readings indicate human and other unknown life-forms, approximately 6.5 billion."

"What!"

"Confirmed Captain," put-in Kim, "Somehow unless the sensors and the computer are malfunctioning we have 6.5 billion extra passengers."

"Tuvok assemble the senior staff in the briefing room in ten minutes," ordered the Captain, just as the doctor entered the bridge.

--------------

Taking her seat at the table, Janeway noticed the two empty seats, "Where are Lieutenants Paris and Torres?"

"Captain as far as we can determine they are on holodeck 2! They had time scheduled before the anomaly struck the ship," answered Kim.

"Captain I have determined that the energy surrounding the holodeck is a time distorting barrier of some kind," reported Seven of Nine.

"Is there anyway of disrupting the flow of energy without endangering Tom and B'Elanna or the ship?" asked the Captain.

"If we instigate a manual shutdown of the warp core, but we have no way of knowing what will happen to the barrier or the people inside," answered Tuvok.

"There is something else to be considered I have calculated that our warp core will be exhausted within seven days Captain," Chakotay told his captain.

"That would be very bad for everyone!" said Q appearing in the seat Tom normally sat in.

"Q has this got something to do with you?" asked an angry Janeway standing.

"Yes and No!"

"Please elaborate," stated Tuvok.

"Ah ever the dispassionate Vulcan. Well I erected the barrier to contain the Varon that was trying to enter this Universe."

"What is a Varon? And why have you involved us?" asked Janeway.

"You might say a Varon is the anti Q! As for why you are involved, well the only way a Varon can travel into this universe is as energy, your holodeck was on and in the right location so I funnelled her into it. As long as the time barrier is intact it cannot get out of the creature I placed it in!" Q explained.

"I want it off my ship now. We want nothing to do with you or this Varon," stated the captain.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, it cannot be allowed to freely enter this universe I need your help to destroy it."

"We have no intention of helping you kill a sentient creature."

"Captain you have no choice. Tell me do you know what Quasars' are?"

"Yes according to the present study they are areas of intense energy equal to an entire galaxy emanating from subspace, what has that got to do with this Varon?" said Janeway.

"When Varons have attempted to enter this universe in the past we Q have managed to force their entry to the area at the edges where we can destroy them without causing too much damage! But this one got past our defences and came through here. If the Varon gets free the Q will have no choice but to destroy it here, if that happens this galaxy will become the next Quasar."

"Well it seems we have no choice!" said Janeway slumping back into her chair, "So what can you tell us about this Varon and if you need to destroy an enter galaxy to destroy one how are we suppose to kill it?"

"The Varon is not completely in this universe yet, I managed to limit its use of its power to that of a creature that is in the program that was running on your holodeck at the time. If the creature in the program is killed so will the Varon."

"Why can't you just enter the holodeck and destroy the Varon yourself?" asked Kim.

"Because I would have to take down the barrier which is the only thing holding it at bay."

"Is there any way to get this information to Tom and B'Elanna?" asked Neelix.

"Only a hologram can enter as it is already energy, it would also be one way at least until the Varon is dead," Q informed them.

Janeway hit her combadge, "Janeway to the Doctor please report to the briefing room."

"Is it true what our sensors are telling us? Are there over 6 billion people on the holodeck," asked Kim.

"Not exactly. They are similar to your doctor they are self aware but will disappear if they leave the holodeck," Q Explained.

--------------

Buffy suddenly sprang at him hitting him with a left cross to the face, as he stumbled back she roundhoused two others coming up behind, as she finished the move she plunged the stake she had pulled out into the leaders heart, "You should have had more with you."

She ducked a punch aimed at her head and swept its legs from under it, staking the vamp as it hit the ground. As she was getting back up one of the two left standing kicked her in the back of the head sending her sprawling on her face, she quickly rolled to her right as the vamp went to jump on her back missing her and receiving a stake in the back for his efforts. Buffy did a back roll and got to her feet facing the three remaining vampires who began to move cautiously around her looking for an opening.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently, all four combatants looking around worry on their faces.

'What the hell just happened?' thought Buffy, it seemed that time had repeated itself; she could see an equally confused look on the three remaining vampires. Taking advantage of the situation she kicked the one on the right into a tree turning it to dust and throw her stake into the heart of the one on the left. By this time the last vampire had recovered it wits and charged her, she waited until the last second then jumped out of the way and kicked the back of its knee, as it went to rise Buffy pulled out Mr Pointy and plunged it into the vampire's back.

As she brushed the dust off she noticed something over by the path, there appeared to be a young human male of about twenty five with a female demon of some kind. They were looking around she could sense their panic. She could also hear their strange conversation.

"Computer freeze program!" said the man.

"Computer. Exit," said the demon.

The man hit a badge on his breast, "Paris to Captain Janeway."

"Tom what's going on?" asked the demon.

"That's what I'd like to know?" said Buffy from behind them.

They both jumped as they turned to look at her, "You can see us?" said the man.

"Well duh we wouldn't be talking if I couldn't see you."

Despite the situation B'Elanna laughed, "She's got you there Tom."

"Whose Captain Janeway?" smiled Buffy.

"Wh-o!" stuttered Tom.

"The person you were trying to contact with your badge thingy. How does it work by the way?"

Tom and B'Elanna exchanged a worried look, "What's happening? She can see us and she noticed the combadge," Tom said in a worried tone.

"I don't know! When the ship was struck just now and the program repeated itself... I need to access the holodeck matrix, I think something bad has happened." answered B'Elanna looking around after pulling out what to Buffy looked like a over large cell phone, she opened the flap and slowly turned around she grimaced as she turned to Tom, "I can't locate the matrix... I don't think we are still on the holodeck!"

"What!" shouted Tom grabbing the device and taping on the display.

"Well I see you're busy I'll see you around," said Buffy shaking her head as she walked away from them. They were obviously nuts she had enough problems of her own without getting involved with other peoples.

As she was about to leave the cemetery she heard them trying to get her attention, she sighed she could do without this. She spun around as they ran up to her, "Look I don't need this, I have enough problems of my own without getting involved with you and your demon girlfriend here," she said to Tom while nodding towards B'Elanna.

"I am not a demon, I'm Klingon... Well half Klingon my father was human," said B'Elanna then turned to Tom, "Tom this girl can't help us we just have to keep out of sight until Voyager finds a way to get to us."

"B'Elanna you don't understand there are vampires and demon in this area, not to mention Glory, we'll be better off with the slayer and her fri..." Tom's reply was suddenly cut off as Buffy grabbed him and shoved him into a gate pillar.

"What do you know about Glory?" growled Buffy, she sensed the half demon female coming up behind her, holding onto the front of the man's clothes she swung him into her letting go she watched as they fell to the ground. "Now if you don't start telling me what I want to hear I'm going to get very annoyed. Now I'm going to ask you this once more, 'What do you know about Glory?'"

"Look we'll explain everything we can but I think your friends should be there as well," said Tom rising.

"Tom want about the Prime Directive?" said B'Elanna excepting his hand rising.

"I don't think it really applies here," he smiled at her.

"Well if we both get busted back to Ensign I'm going to break both your arms and then disable the doctor's program, you got that."

"But B'Elanna baby what other choice do we have?" Tom asked giving her one of his 'I'm innocent' looks.

"Come on lets go," sighed Buffy walking towards the centre of town, she just knew that she was going to regret helping these two.

--------------

When the Doctor entered the briefing room it was to find the entity known as Q sat at the table along with most of the senior staff, turning to the Captain, "You wished to see me?"

"Yes Doctor, it seems Q here has decided to get us embroiled in their conflict with a race called the Varon. One is at present trapped on Holodeck 2 with Tom and B'Elanna, we need you to enter the program running there at the moment and help them and the people from the program destroy the Varon," explained the Captain.

"But Captain what about the Prime Directive?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm afraid we have been left no choice, if the Varon survives the Q will destroy this entire galaxy to destroy it," sighed Janeway.

The Doctor looked at Q in shock before turning back to his Captain, "What do you require me to do Captain?"

"Download all the information on the program currently running on the holodeck and report to transporter room 1 within the hour, take a field medkit with you just in case."

"Very well Captain is there anything else?"

Looking at the Doctor assessing the implications of imparting anymore details she sighed and nodded, "Yes Doctor the holodeck characters have been made self aware, to all intense and purposes they have become sentient species. Therefore you will have to use your own judgement where the Prime Directive is concerned; I would suggest limiting your contact as much as possible. Your dismissed Doctor."

--------------


	2. Illusions of Reality - The Doctor makes ...

Title: Illusion of Reality 2?

By: David A. Knapton

E-mail: Don't know let's go with 12A/PG-13 for now.

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters from Buffy or Voyager just the idea!

Feedback: If you want, I like it but it's not vital for me to continue my stories.

Notes: This is something that had been bouncing around in my head for several days; I needed to get it out before it did too much damage! I am now in a position to continue this story now so I thought I'd repost the first three parts again.

Pairing: As the two shows.

Notes: Set after BtVS episode 'Into the woods' but before 'The Body'. Voyager is set after Starfleet have made contact with them. Oh I've decided that Dawn and the gang already know she's the 'Key'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander was just descending the ladder when he heard the shop door open, on seeing it was Buffy he smiled then he saw what was coming in behind her dropping the book he carried he shouted a warning, "Buffy look out there's a demon behind you."

If this had been any other group of people, they would have dismissed his shout as a bad joke, but this group knew the truth, as one they jumped up ready for action.

Buffy smiled as she saw their reaction, "Its okay guy's they know something about Glory," she saw them relax slightly, although they still eyed them warily, she pointed at them, "This is Tom and his girlfriend B'Elanna, she's a Kleenex or something!"

"I'm a Klingon... I'm not a demon... I'm not even from this planet," stormed B'Elanna her anger rising.

"Yes well sorry..." Giles began to say.

"Wait what do you mean your not from this planet?" said Xander.

"Look we'd rather not go into that," she said before turning to look at her companion, "In fact we should not even be talking to them."

"B'Elanna I don't think the Prime Directive really applies in this situation! Either this is another dimension or we are still on the holodeck and the program has gone wrong. Either way we are going to need these peoples help," Tom argued.

"What are you two talking about? If you don't want me to start getting testy I suggest you tell us everything," stated Buffy ideally playing with Mr Pointy.

"Ok we'll tell you what we can, although we are no experts on what is happening here," said Tom.

"Very well won't you have a seat," said Giles gesturing towards the table.

"So what do you know about Glory... What is she?" asked Willow sitting back down.

"Well as I said I'm no expert, let's see first she's a god..." began Tom.

"What!" asked Xander jumping up.

Tom could see shock in all their faces, "Yes a god, but not really!"

"Would you like to clarify that statement!" asked Giles.

"You sound like a certain Vulcan I know," smiled Tom, "Look I'm not sure how much of what I can tell you you're going to believe or even understand."

"Well living on the Hellmouth for years I think we can at least hear you out," smirked Giles.

"Ok perhaps I'm starting in the wrong place," he was quiet for a moment collecting his thoughts, "Ok about a month ago our starship was pulled through a space anomaly, we found ourselves in the year 2001. While there we monitored all forms of communication including television. When we got back to our own time, I decided to check out some of the programs to see if any were of use for recreational proposes;" he stopped for a moment looking into their eyes trying to assess what their reaction may be! As he continued. "One of the programs was about a group of people battling demons... called Buffy the Vampire Slayer..."

Tom never thought anyone could move so fast, in a matter of seconds he found himself lifted from his chair and pinned against the wall; "Are you trying to tell us, our lives and all the pain and heartache we have endured over the years is for someone's pleasure?" said Buffy between clenched teeth.

"Buffy," said Giles in voice that would brook no argument, "Let him go. Now."

Buffy lowered him back to the floor before stepping away from him; Tom got the feeling she wanted to hit him. "Not exactly! Until about three hours ago none of you were real."

There was silence for almost a full minute before it was broken by female laughter coming from behind the counter, as everyone turned to look in that direction a teenage girl with long straight hair stood up still laughing.

"What's so funny Dawn," asked Buffy a slight edge in her voice.

"Welcome to the club," she saw a certain amount of confusion on their face, "Now you know what it feels like."

"Of course you're supposed to be the Key," said Tom remembering her part in the story.

"Yes I guess we do don't we," grinned Xander, Dawn couldn't help but return it.

"Alright shall we sit down and talk about this rationally," suggested Giles.

They had just sat back down when a middle age man appeared by the side of the table seemly out of thin air. Buffy and the rest of the gang preparing for battle while Tom and B'Elanna had smiles on their face somewhere between amusement and relief.

"Doc what are you doing here?" asked Tom walking over to him before turning to the others, "It's alright this is a friend from our ship."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Tom's statement that he was from the ship; "Lieutenant Paris it appears you decided to break the Prime Directive. As for what I am doing here the Captain sent me to assess the situation and decide on the best course of action."

"Doctor what happened? Are we still on the holodeck or is all this real," asked B'Elanna.

"Well as hard as this maybe to understand we are on the holodeck and all this is real," the Doctor could see the confusion on everyone's face, "Shall we sit down this will take quiet a while." After seeing them begin to take their seats he turned to Dawn who had stayed by the counter, "You better join us as well Miss Summers this involves you as much as anyone."

"How do you know my name?" frowned Dawn.

Looking around at all of them before returning to face Dawn he smiled, "I know all of you and up until the present situation occurred I knew what was going to happen to all of you."

Dawn smirked this was getting very interesting, for almost a week now she had been sunk into a pit of despair after learning the truth, 'except it wasn't a week ago,' she reminded herself none of them existed before three hours ago. Now this man said this involved her, as she went to take her seat next to Buffy she smirked at her knowing exactly what her sister was feeling, she had been feeling it herself for a week.

"What do you mean you did know what was going to happen to us?" asked Willow while instinctively seeking out her girlfriend's hand, feeling the need for the simple contact for reassurance.

"Well first of all I think I should explain how this all happened before going into what would have happened and what we need to do to resolve our present dilemma..."

"Wait a minute Doc, a minute ago you were accusing me of breaking the Prime Directive, now you're proposing to do the same," interrupted Tom.

"Yes Mr Paris but the difference is I have all the information that you did not when you broke the Directive and the Captain gave me leeway to determine what needed to be done when I got in here."

"Why are you on your own anyway?" asked B'Elanna.

"Because of the barrier that Q erected around the holodeck, it can only be passed by energy, any flesh and blood creature passing it would be permanently transformed into a hologram," answered the Doctor.

"Q!" frowned Tara, "What's a Q?"

"The Q are a very powerful race if not the most powerful in this universe from what I have learned lately. Now if I may continue!" asked the Doctor looking around, at their nods he began, "Just under three hours ago Voyager, our starship," he clarified seeing the question on their faces. "Was struck by an unknown form of energy, this turned out to be a creature the Q call a Varon trying to enter our universe, from what the Captain could find out, the Varon's try periodically to get through subspace, but the Q channel them to the edge of our universe were they are destroyed.

"Somehow, and Q would not elaborate, one got pass them and was about to enter where the ship just happened to be, he managed to channel it onto this holodeck before trapping it with the barrier." The Doctor looked around at all of them, "There are two things you all need to know, we have to kill the creature that the Varon is trap-in in this program or the Q will destroy our entire galaxy and that we have less than seven days to do it."

"If the Q want the Varon destroyed why don't they do it in here and by the way how exactly are we supposed to do it?" asked Tom.

"The Q would have to remove the barrier to get at the Varon and that would allow it to fully enter our universe, as for how we can destroy it, as I understand because the Varon is at present part of the original program anything that happens to the creature that the Varon is in will also kill the Varon. Which brings up several other points, so that we would be in a position to kill the Varon the Q gave all the entities in the program self-awareness, to all intense and purposes making them living, breathing creatures. The other point is that there are no safety protocols at the moment so you and Lieutenant Torres can be injured or even killed, as can I as I am at present part of this program."

"Ok I can except most of that, I don't understand most of it but what with living on the Hellmouth I've seen some weird stuff, but why have we got only seven days to kill this creature and more importantly how do we find it?" asked Buffy.

"Well Buffy the reason that we only have seven days is that the barrier that is protecting the universe and trapping the Varon here is being supplied the energy it needs by Voyager, that energy will be exhausted within seven days. As for how we find the creature, Q told me before I arrived here who the Varon is part of, although they are unaware of it, which should give us an advantage," explained the Doctor who left it hanging for a moment assessing what their reaction would be.

"So who is it?" asked Xander.

"It's...

Fade to black

To be continued


	3. Revelations

Title: Illusion of Reality 3?

By: David A. Knapton

E-mail: Don't know let's go with 12A/PG-13 for now.

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters from Buffy or Voyager just the idea!

Feedback: If you want, I like it but it's not vital for me to continue my stories.

Notes: This is something that had been bouncing around in my head for several days; I needed to get it out before it did too much damage! I am now in a position to continue this story now so I thought I'd repost the first three parts again.

Pairing: As the two shows.

Notes: Set after BtVS episode 'Into the woods' but before 'The Body'. Voyager is set after Starfleet have made contact with them. Oh I've decided that Dawn and the gang already know she's the 'Key'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's Glory."

"So you're telling us that we have to go up against a god and try and kill it," said Buffy slumping into her chair. 'I just knew they were going to be trouble.' she gave Tom and B'Elanna the type of look she usually reserved for vampires just before she attacked them.

"Well as hard as it may be for you to realise, you did in the original program and you did win, even though not all of you survived," supplied the Doctor looking at Buffy.

"B-but that wa-ssn't real," stuttered Tara.

"No, but when the Q made everyone real the original program was used as a template, although things may develop differently, everyone in the original program will generally think and act as they would have if this situation had never occurred. Not because they have too, but because they have no reason not too! That will be our advantage you seven know the truth," smiled the Doctor.

"Ok that makes sense, maybe you should give us some background on what would have happen and how we defeated Glory," mused Giles taking off his glasses to clean them.

"Well first you must understand that some or all the things I tell you may still happen especially where it involves outside forces," the Doctor pointed out before getting down to details. "Right lets see you Giles went to England to try and get help from the council, they ended up sending a delegation to test Buffy's worthiness before giving you all the information they had, well that mainly revolved around the fact that Glory is a hell god."

"Well I'm glad we no longer need to involve them," smiled Buffy.

"Well yes I'm aware how you feel about them but it does mean Giles will have to rely on the shop for a living as he will not get reinstated as your watcher," smiled the Doctor seeing the frown on Giles face. "Anyway let me see at the same time the watchers turned up a group called the Knights of Byzantium also made an appearance their avowed purpose is to destroy the Key."

"Why do they want my sister dead," asked Buffy wrapping her arm around Dawn's shoulders when she let out a quiet sob.

"The Key's purpose is to destroy the barriers between dimensions and allow Glory to return to her own dimension, of course the Key would not really do that but we will have to make sure Dawn is kept sa..."

"But Doc if I remember correctly the Knights did find out and attacked," put in Tom.

"Yes they did but you are jumping ahead now can I continue?" asked the Doctor looking around the people sat at the table at their nods he went on. "Alright as Tom said the Knights did attack after one of there number that had certain enzymes removed from his brain causing a mental illness to manifest itself, now certain groups of people such as those suffering like this fellow have the ability to see the Key as it truly is.

"Anyway this Knight saw Dawn and even though he was delusional the other Knights found out Dawn is the Key and attacked. That came later though after several other problems arose," he stopped to turn his gaze at Willow and Tara. "Now I don't wish to cause you any distress but when Glory became annoyed at the lack of success her minions were having in locating the Key, she sent them to spy on you all. Her minions thought that Spike was the Key and took him to Glory who pointed out that he was a vampire but she did decide to try and torture him for information..."

"God if Spike turns out to be the one to tell Glory, I swear I'll stake him this time," interrupted Buffy getting up and beginning to pace.

"Spike did not tell her, although she hurt him very badly he would not tell her..."

"Too bloody right I wouldn't, Dawn's one of the only two people in this damned town that doesn't treat me like a monster," stated Spike entering the shop via the training room.

"Spike news-flash you are a monster," growled Buffy spinning on her heels, "You're not welcome here get out."

"Well yeah okay I am a monster, but Dawn's my friend, if Glory is coming after her I'm staying," stormed Spike crossing his arms across his chest, before turning to the three strangers, "What's with the costumes mug some bellboys?"

"No Spike you might say they're from the future come to help destroy Glory," sighed Giles, he was starting to get tired of the fighting between Buffy and Spike whenever they were in the same room, a cold shiver went down his spin, 'My god their like an old married couple who should have been divorced years ago.'

"Buffy, Spike is important in the battles with Glory. At the time of his capture all of you though Spike would tell Glory and went after him, attacking her minions and eventually getting him out, although it was a close run thing. She continued to get her minions to watch all of you, until she eventually came to the conclusion that you Tara were the Key, she found you alone and after she realised her mistake she attacked you, 'sucking out your brain,' I believe you have started calling the cause of the delirium."

Willow felt Tara squeeze her hand and let out a whimper, she gathered her girlfriend in a hug, tears running down her cheeks she turned to face the Doctor, "When is this supposed to happen?"

"You need to understand the program does not really have that much detail on the timeline, but not for sometime if I had to guess. Well after the attack you Willow used magick to try and take revenge, for about five minutes you were hurting her but as you got tired you were in danger of getting yourself killed, if Buffy had not arrived just in time you would not have survived. That night you and Buffy, along with Dawn, were in your dorm room looking after Tara when Glory attacked, that was when Tara in her delirium pointed out that Dawn is the Key, with the help of Willow's magick you Buffy were able to escape with Dawn if only barely. That was when you decided that you could not beat Glory, Buffy and told everyone to pack and run, you got Spike to get a camper and all eight of you left town that was when you were attacked by the Knights," The Doctor paused to allow them time to absorb everything he had just told them.

Buffy frowned as something occurred to her, "What about mum?" she asked looking at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor returning the frown.

"You said that the eight of us run away, I assume that includes Spike, so what about our mum?" explained Buffy.

A sad expression on his face he began to explain, "Over the years since I was activated I have had to break bad news to many crewmen and women but never to family members," he sighed, "I'm sorry but your mother will die from a problem arising from her brain tumour, but I can assure you it will be quick, she will not suffer."

Dawn started crying as Buffy held her tightly her own tears standing in her eyes as something else occurred to her, "Your from the future right?"

"Well yes in a way I suppose we are from your future in that the program you come from was set around the end of the 20th century," nodded the Doctor not sure he liked where he knew this conversation was going.

"And your medical treatment is more advanced than our own," pressed Buffy.

"Yes many diseases that are fatal in this century are easily cured in ours," he definitely didn't like where this was going.

"So you can save our mother," stated Buffy.

Dawn finally cottoned on to what her sister was saying, "Yeah you could do that can't you?"

"No I can't do that the Prime Directive applies in this case," stated the Doctor.

"But you said that your Captain gave you leeway on what you could and couldn't do, besides don't you doctors take the hipocot oath," Buffy smiled as she saw the conflict of emotions cross the Doctor's face.

"Yes she did and it's called the Hippocratic Oath," he watched as she rolled her eyes at him and sighed, "Very well I'll see what I can do." Although he had only known this girl for a couple of hours he was coming to like her and knowing that in all likelihood she would still die in the upcoming fight, he would do anything he could to help her through this.

"Ok let's go then, I gotta get Dawn home anyway, you can fix our mum then we can make you dinner," she frowned. "Do we need to eat or even sleep if we're only these hologram things?"

The Doctor laughed something he rarely did as he stood up, "Yes on both counts and as long as I am part of the program so do I and strictly speaking you are not holograms but a Photonic lifeform, which I won't go into, all you really need know is you are real."

"But what about the rest of the details," asked B'Elanna.

"It can wait for an hour or so, why don't we all go to Buffy's home and continue the discussion there," suggested the Doctor.

"Very well," nodded Tom getting up. As they were walking to the door he turned to the Doctor, "I don't suppose you brought a couple of phasers with you Doc?"

"No Lieutenant, I suggest you have Lieutenant Torres teach you basic physics, they wouldn't be of use except on the two of you because everyone else is energy," answered the Doctor shacking his head.

"Okay Doc forget I said anything, put it down to the stress of our situation."

--------------

"Muuummm," shouted Buffy as she led the others through the front door.

"Buffy I'm fairly sure your mother is not deaf, you don't need to shout," Giles pointed out a pained look crossing his face.

Buffy shrugged, "Sorry."

"What's wrong dear?" asked Joyce exiting the kitchen and entering the living room. Without saying a word Buffy and Dawn flew into her arms, "What's happened... Buffy... Dawn what's wrong?" she asked again, she could feel both her daughters crying quietly as she held them gently rubbing their backs.

"Joyce we need to tell you some things it maybe better if you sit down," Giles half smiled.

Joyce nodded as she went to lead her daughters to the settee.

But Buffy looked up shaking her head; "First the Doctor fixes the brain tumour thingy."

Frowning as she looked at her daughter she smiled, "Its ok dear they fixed it when I was in the hospital don't you remember," she said wondering if something had taken away her daughter's memory.

"No they didn't mum, we found out that if it isn't fixed you'll die," stated Dawn hugging her mum again.

Joyce turned a confused look at Giles, "Rupert would you please tell me what is going on here?"

"Joyce as hard as this is to believe Buffy and Dawn are correct, you might say we have all had a glimpse into the future and in that future you die..." He saw her pale so he hurried on pointing at a balding man about his age she hadn't noticed, "This gentleman is a Doctor who has the means to fix that."

"Please mum let him fix you, we don't what you to die," pleaded Buffy.

"Of course dear," Joyce smiled at Buffy before turning to the stranger, "What do you want me to do Doctor... I'm sorry my daughters and their friends haven't told me your name?"

"Yeah what is your name anyway?" piped in Xander.

"I have not got a name, it was felt unnecessary by my creators, when I was activated I requested the right to choose a name but have not found one I like yet," explained the Doctor.

"Would someone like to explain what is going on here?" asked Joyce frowning as she looked around the people that had just invaded her home, gasping when she spotted B'Elanna, "Buffy why have you brought a demon into the house?"

"Mum its okay she's not a demon she's from another planet," on seeing her mum's face she went on, "Please mum we'll explain everything later just let the Doctor fix you first," she pleaded.

"Mrs Summers if you will have a seat I'll check your present condition," smiled the Doctor trying to reassure his patient.

"Ok Doctor," returning his smile as she sat in a chair. After running the scan he took out a hypospray and gently pushing Joyce's head to the side and injected the compound into her neck.

Stepping away from his patient the Doctor nodded at her, "All fixed you'll be fine now."

"That's it? Wow I thought that it would take longer somehow," smiled Xander.

Willow slowly sat down in an armchair pulling Tara onto her lap, Tara could almost see the wheels turning in her girlfriend's cute head, she leaned in and planted a kiss on the top of Willow's head, "You've thought of a plan haven't you?"

Looking into Tara's eyes before planting a kiss on her lips and then turning to look at the rest of the people in the room a smile came across her face, "Yes I have."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Illusion of Reality 4? Of mice and man

By: David A. Knapton

E-mail: Don't know let's go with 12A/PG-13 for now.

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters from Buffy or Voyager just the idea!

Feedback: If you want, I like it but it's not vital for me to continue my stories.

Notes: This is something that had been bouncing around in my head for several days; I needed to get it out before it did too much damage! I am now in a position to continue this story so I thought I'd repost the first three parts again.

Pairing: As the two shows.

Notes: Set after BtVS episode 'Into the woods' but before 'The Body'. Voyager is set after Starfleet have made contact with them. Oh I've decided that Dawn and the gang already know she's the 'Key'.

'' Though.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor as you've just demonstrated your medical knowledge is more advanced than ours? Would the drugs you have work on Glory and this Varon?" asked Willow.

"I don't know, but it should work on Ben," mused the Doctor.

"Ben? What has Ben got to do with Glory?" asked Buffy.

"Ah this is going to be a problem?" frowned the Doctor looking at Tom, "How do you suggest we get by this?"

"I don't know," said Tom returning the frown, he looked at the others, "The program has you all under a special type of spell, it prevents all humans from remembering any connection between Ben and Glory, it doesn't matter how may times we tell you, you will all forget it almost instantly," he explained.

"So what about Ben? Does he know her?" asked Xander.

"No you dipstick they just told you, Ben is Glory, Glory's Ben got it?" said Spike from the easy chair he had his leg hooked over one arm.

"Spike do you mind," sighed Joyce, pointing at his leg.

"Oh yeah... sorry," he said, feeling properly chastised, Joyce always seemed to be able to make him behave.

"What do you mean Ben's Glory?" asked Giles, "Is he one of her followers?"

"Ah right, he has connections to Glory," said the Doctor, looking quickly at Spike who could see in the look he was giving him that he should drop it. "All we can tell you about Glory's human host is that we know who it is and because of a spell humans cannot remember who it is... Look you will have to trust me on this," he explained.

Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them, "Very well Doctor," he said replacing his glasses.

"Ah right someone said something about dinner!" smiled Spike.

"You weren't included Spike," growled Buffy.

"Buffy that will do," Joyce chastised Buffy, "If Spike wishes to stay for dinner he is welcome, although a little warning that you were bringing so many to dinner would have been nice dear."

"I'm sorry Joyce, I should have thought of that myself, if it's going to be a problem we could go out somewhere?" put in Giles.

Joyce smiled at the watcher, "No Rupert it's alright I'll manage," as she turned towards the kitchen she looked over at her daughters, "Buffy, Dawn see to our guests, I'm sure everyone could use a drink... oh there is a jar of pigs blood in the fridge."

"What! Why is there blood in the fridge?" asked an outraged slayer.

"For Spike of course," he mother called from the kitchen door.

Buffy turned to pin Spike with what could only be described as 'a death stare'. "Yeah I sometimes drop by when you're on patrol... Ah you know to make sure your mum's okay."

Buffy raised her eyebrow, "IF you even think of harming my mother or Dawn I'll rip your heart from your chest and hand it to you before you turn to dust," she said, the steel clearly in her voice. "Dawn you lay the table I'll fix the drinks, Will, Tara you wanna help me?" she finished turning and following after her mother.

--------------

The dinner was pleasant; Spike thought it would be safer for him to sit as far from Buffy as possible and for once managed to keep his mouth shut.

To everyone's surprise Joyce seemed to take everything in her stride, "Mum you aren't wigging, why?" asked Buffy.

"Buffy I have been living in Sunnydale as long as you and since your junior year when I found out you were the slayer and it was your job to fight the monsters in this town, you have told me that the mayor was going to become a giant snake, you were dating a vampire." Joyce ignored the snort that came from Spike, she had seen the way he looked at her daughter, she was unsure how she felt about that!

"You told me last year that you fought a demon/human/machine hybrid monster by joining with Mr Giles, Xander and Willow to become some kind of super slayer and only a few weeks ago you told me my youngest daughter was the Key," she smiled at Dawn putting the love she felt into the look, Joyce turned back to Buffy. "So why should being told all this isn't real be any different?" She looked over at the Doctor who sat savouring his wine, "Though I am curious about one thing! What was my real name and did I have any children?"

The Doctor smiled at her, "You are real, you are Joyce Summers, the person who played you has been dead for centuries, but if you must know, her name was Kristine Sutherland and I believe she had one daughter," he explained. "I'm sorry I did not feel it necessary to download the actors and actresses details that played all of you."

"Buffy, Dawn help me clear up," said Joyce rising and beginning to collect everyone's plates.

Buffy and Dawn sighed as they began to help. Buffy looked meaningful at her friends, "We'll all help," said Xander getting up with the others.

"So shall we return to the living room where the Doctor can continue to explain everything?" asked Giles as he deposited his plate into the dishwasher.

"I'll bring in some drinks Rupert," smiled Joyce.

As they settled down on the couch, chairs and even the floor the Doctor stood next to the fireplace, "I think we should plan on moving as soon as possible against Glory, although we have a maximum of seven days if we leave it to long and something goes wrong it could be disastrous," he said.

"I tend to agreed," added Giles feeling rather strange not leading the discussion. "I assume you know exactly where Glory is and how she intends to open the portal and where?"

"Yes on all counts. She lives in an apartment complex on the far side of Weatherly Park, she used the other inhabitants to feed on, as for the ritual, it will involve the drawing of Dawn's blood," he looked sympathetically at the teenager who had gone very pale. "Which of course we know will not really work. The ritual will take place on top of a tower Glory's victims will feel compelled to build," the Doctor explained.

Buffy looked up at the Doctor from the couch where she was holding her sister, "That is not going to happen," she said somewhat angrily.

"If you remember I did tell you that you succeed in killing Glory and Dawn was saved. I think we should plan to attack after sunset tomorrow night, the longer we delay the more likelihood that with Lieutenants Paris and Torres and myself present the timeline, for want of a better term, could develop in unforeseen ways."

"Yes I see your point, yes tomorrow night then!" agreed Giles the others nodding their agreement. "Do you have any detailed plans of the apartment complex?"

"No I'm sorry but it should not be to hard for Willow to obtain them from the internet," said the Doctor smiling at the redheaded witch. He turned towards Joyce who had remained in the kitchen doorway after placing a tray of drinks on the table, "Mrs Summers it maybe advisable for you to take Dawn away for a few days, just in case."

"But what about school?" asked Joyce.

"Mum I think it would be best now we know what we are up against. Why don't you go visit Aunt Arleen for a few days? I mean you haven't seen her in ages... Actually, technically you have never seen her," Buffy giggled.

Joyce laughed lightly, "Yes very funny Buffy," she said, "Alright I'll take Dawn to visit your Aunt, I'll order the tickets now," she finished heading towards the hall phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Illusion of Reality 5? Battle Plans

By: David A. Knapton

E-mail: Don't know let's go with 12A/PG-13 for now.

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters from Buffy or Voyager just the idea!

Feedback: If you want, I like it but it's not vital for me to continue my stories.

Pairing: As the two shows.

'' Though.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor opened the door to the basement as quietly as possible and led Tom and B'Elanna down the stairs. He had managed to persuade Buffy to allow Spike to stay at the house with them for the planned attack on Glory the following night.

"Sneaking around are we?" came the Vampire's voice from one of the shadows, "I thought that was my MO!" he said walking into the light.

"We need to talk and the spell on the others would only act as a distraction," said the Doctor.

"You mean the one that makes them forget Ben is Glory! How does that work anyway, Ben being Glory I mean," said Spike.

"The essence that is Glory has supposedly been placed in the body of a human male. They both know of the other but have no memory of anything the other experiences. While she is submerged within Ben, she is as vulnerable as any human," explained the Doctor.

"So you figure the four of us try and take her out while she is little Ben," surmised Spike.

"Yes, as much as I am loathed to commit murder, we really have no choice and even if we do manage to destroy Glory at a later date, Ben will still die," said the Doctor.

"Alright, I'm in, but your plan all depends on Ben and not Glory being around," pointed out Spike.

"True," said the Doctor, "I need you to take this," he handed the Vampire a hypospray, "And watch the hospital for Ben tonight and tomorrow. You have enough poison in there to kill a dozen people; it will only take two seconds to kill him if you can get it into his neck."

"Okay, but why me?"

"Because the three of us would be missed, you also know your way around town," pointed out the Doctor.

"Right, got you, I'll go now," said Spike heading up the stairs.

After he had left, Tom looked at the Doctor, "You sure we can trust him? As I remember Spike was not very reliable in the show!"

"Yes the program made him so that of all the people here the only ones he would not betray are Dawn and Joyce... And to a lesser extent Buffy, who he is beginning to fall in love with," said the Doctor.

--------------

Chakotay and Seven entered the Captain's ready room for the morning briefing to find the other senior staff already present taking their seats the Commander looked at the Captain, "Good morning Captain. Last night after you had retired I had an idea to give B'Elanna and the others a little more time. If we link the power supply from the four shuttles into the power grid it will give them approximately 15 extra hours to complete the mission," he told her.

"I must point out Captain that if we do that and they accomplish their mission in the seven days it will have damaged the shuttles power supply and leave us no means to find more dilithium," added Commander Tuvok.

"Very well Commander," said Janeway looking at Chakotay, "We'll connect all four but only feed three into the grid, just in case."

"That would be expectable," agreed Tuvok.

"So Nelix, how is morale?" asked Janeway.

"Fine at the moment, there was a concert to be held in holodeck 2 this evening but of course that can't be used now. Could we use the dining room after the evening meal has been served?" said Nelix.

"Yes by all means, I was looking forward to hearing crewman Haines rendition of some of Quarantotto Sartori," said the Captain, "I want to know immediately if we have problems with morale, to that end I was wondering if there was some way we could communicate with the away team as well as monitor their progress? We could then let the crew know on their progess!"

"It may be possible Captain, but we would lose all external communication again," said Kim. "But communication should be limited to emergencies only as linking it to the holomatrix will draw power from the warp-core but it should be possible to monitor the program without draining any power."

"Very well, do it," said Janeway.

--------------

Spike spent much of the night searching the hospital for his target, finally tracking him down as Ben's shift ended; he slipped silently into the doctor's locker room quickly checking that no one else was there. Pulling out the hypospray, he moved around the backside away from anyone's view from the door.

He heard the light scrap of metal on metal as Ben opened his locker, his vampire hearing picking up the doctor's surgical scrubs being removed. Spike could see Ben's shadow on the wall, moving now with speed no human, other than a Slayer, could match he rounded the corner and moved the hypospray towards his target.

Spike, with his feelings to help Dawn, and the three Starfleet personnel had failed to take one thing into account... Spike screamed in pain as the chip activated, he dropped the hypospray and fell to the ground holding his head.

Suddenly the Vampire found himself being lifted into the air by the throat, the blonde hell god looking up at him, she smirked at him, "Naughty, naughty, mustn't try hurting little Ben," she said crushing the hypospray under her foot.


End file.
